


Pharmakon

by BluEnby



Series: Earth-217369 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard is weird about gender politics, F/F, F/M, Female Loki, Genderfluid Loki, Heir and a Spare mentality, courting, courtly romance, except it’s not really a Spare because we know Odin isn’t giving Loki the throne willingly, fantasy Asgard where all your dreams come true, harold they’re lesbians (half of the time), no editing we die like men and go to Valhalla, soulmate identifying marks, tagging as explicit because idk how far I will go in writing it and want it to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluEnby/pseuds/BluEnby
Summary: All Millie knew the day she got her soulmark was that whoever, or whatever, it was surely wasn’t human; The writing was nothing like any known language on earth. So she gave up the search that day and decided that she would act like she had no soulmark at all.When her band plays a set at an underground festival, Hexfest, everything changes in one short night.Now Millie has to deal with the royal court of Gods she didn’t know existed and avoid the cold eyes of the youngest Prince.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character
Series: Earth-217369 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627573
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old World Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385611) by [Ookami_Hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Hime/pseuds/Ookami_Hime). 



It had all started as a relatively quiet day. The interior of _The Third Eye_ was quaint – bookshelves lined the walls with various strange oddities, tables set throughout the room advertised different odds and ends that practicing witches could use for their spell craft, and at the counter next to the large window that was almost blocked out with flyers and signs taped to it sat a young woman; she appeared to be just out of her late teens. Her hair sprung from her head in tight curls, a mix of light purples and blues. She wore a black t-shirt with a v-neck – a menagerie of colourful tattoos visible seemed to intertwine across her body, peeking out from under the fabric and diving back under. She had her legs propped up onto one of the shelves under the counter, her knees visible; a glimpse under her ripped skinny jeans showed more colourful tattoos. Her face was entirely focused on filing her nails into a coffin shape – a small set up near her feet revealed a portable station for doing nails. A visible septum piercing seemed to be the only piercing she had. 

Attached to her shirt was a metal name tag that read ‘Millicent’.

The only sound that could be heard in the shop was the nail file scratching its way back and forth as Millicent shaped her nails into her desired style. Suddenly, a woman came bursting out from behind the beaded doorway on the far end of the store – sobbing – as she ran her way through the store and outside.

“Thank you for coming have a nice day.” Millicent called out in a monotone voice. The sobbing woman didn’t even notice her as she ran outside.

An older women stepped out of the beaded doorway; she looked like an older version of Millicent. Her hair was the same tight curls – though they held a more natural black colour. She was dressed in more of a boho-chic with surprisingly less tattoos. She has a visible, faded name across her collarbone that read _Mercury Arthur Russell_. “What have we said about being nicer to customers, Millie?” The woman said, a stern-ish look on her face.

“Something something karmic balance.” Millicent replied, continuing to file her nails. “If you wanted to follow the ‘be nice’ rule maybe you shouldn’t make customers cry when you do their readings, mom.”

The woman, Millicent’s mother, huffed and blew a stray curl out of her face. “It’s not my fault she wanted a reading on her current love life. I told her it was a bad idea. She insisted.” Millicent’s mother started to move across the store to straighten inventory. “That’s what I get for marketing readings to the public. ‘Clementine Russell, psychic readings for your needs’. Blah. I shouldn’t have had those pamphlets handed out at that PTA sale. I should have just-“

Millie felt a vibration in her pocket and she quickly ignored whatever else was her mother was ranting about. She flipped open a hot pink razr phone that had a dangling charm with a pentacle, broomstick, and a tiny little jar with glitter in it. It was a text from a contact named ‘Salem’.

 **Salem:** i booked us @ hexfest 2night <Salem>

U serious?!? <Vanilli>

 **Salem:** ;3 meet @ my place 6:30 bring ur best shit. ttyl <Salem>

Millie looked at the clock on her phone before jumping out of the stool. It was about 2 hours away from 6:30 and she needed at least half of that time to get across the city to Salem’s apartment. She shoved her phone into her front pocket before grabbing her well-used backpack and running around the counter. “Bye mom! Gotta run to Salem’s we have a show tonight text you later!”

She was out the front door and running up the steps outside up to the apartment above the store before Clementine could even scold her for leaving the store early.

Unlocking the apartment door she ran inside quickly kicking off her shoes as she ran to her room. She ran past the two young teens sitting in the living room hunched over some books. She ran into her room and threw the bag onto her bed before she noticed how trashed it looked. A lot of her clothes were thrown around the room, and her closet and dresser looked like they had exploded. Her desk area where all her makeup was located had her brushes and products all over the desk and the bushes used and pallets open without cleaning or putting anything back.

“Tweebs!” Millicent shouted as she ran out of her room into the living room.

The two teens in the living room looked up at her, feinting innocence. They were a set of identical twins – a boy and a girl. Their hair was less curly then Millicent’s and their mother; it was a lighter shade of brown that matched their fathers hair colour. Aster, the boy, lounged on the armchair closest to the window (and also the furthest away from Millicent at the moment). His clothes were baggy and boyish – a beanie was slouched on his head and he was sitting in the chair with his legs swung over the arms. Belladonna was the younger twin; she had tied her hair up into buns on either side of her head. She was dressed in a similar manner to Millicent and was laying on the couch in front of the hall were Millicent was standing.,

“Hey Millie. How was your shift?” Aster asked.

“What were you tweebs doing going through my stuff!” Millie accused.

Belladonna sat up to look at Millie. “What would make you think we went through your stuff?”

Millie glared at Belladonna. “Is that my shirt?”

Belladonna grabbed her textbook and tried to cover the shirt as best she could. “No.”

“You liar!” Millicent lunged at Belladonna, but Belladonna was faster and started to sprint away. Millie jumped over the couch to chase Belladonna – Belladonna circled her way around the living room down the hall and into the bathroom; Millicent was in close pursuit but ran straight into the door as Bella slammed and locked it behind her.

Millicent banged on the door with her fist and tried to turn the knob with no luck. “Open the door tweeb!”

“No! I know what you’ll do if I do!” Belladonna yelled back from inside the bathroom.

Millie huffed and banged on the door one final time. “Stop going through my stuff! You ruin one more thing from my closet and I’m going to make a voodoo doll of you and throw it off a bridge.” She threatened before moving away from the door and going back into her room. She took the name tag pin off of her shirt and tossed it onto her bed. She upturned her bag and shook out everything that was in it. She shoved in a outfit she knew her mother wouldn’t approve of and her notebook that held her lyrics and a pen. Running to her desk she grabbed her usual show makeup and put that into the bag as well. Picking her wallet out from the pile of stuff that had been upturned onto her bed and shoving it into her other front pocket she was grabbing her guitar case and was running back out the door.

She all but ran to the subway – there was no way she was going to be late when Salem had finally booked their band a proper well known gig. Millie ignored the lines at the turnstiles and made her way to one of the broken ones and hopped over. If there was a subway worker there to object she didn’t stay long enough to find out; the train Millie needed to take was already stopped and waiting for passengers. She slid her way onto the train just as the doors were closing.

Sighing in relief as the train started its way down to Hell’s Kitchen, she spied a open seat a little ways down from where she stood. Millie made her way down to the chair and collapsed into it. She placed her bag over the front of her arms and her guitar case between her legs to hold it as she brought out her phone to send off a message to Salem.

on train now <Vanilli>

bells went thrw stuff running l8 <Vanilli>

 **Salem:** hurry ho we need ur vocals <Salem>

The train ride seemed to take forever – Millie couldn’t keep her feet still as it passed through each stop on the way across Hell’s Kitchen. When she finally got to the right stop Millie was the first one out of the open doors and making a run for it.

She was out of breath by the time she made it to Salem’s apartment building. Millie pressed the buzzer to Salem’s apartment few times in a pattern before the door buzzed unlocked. Slipping inside Millie made her way to the elevator and pressed the call button, taking the time to wait for the mechanical box to catch her breath.

Hexfest was probably the most well known music night in the indie punk rock genre that Millicent’s band, Sirens, tended to stray towards. They had been trying for years to be able to book a spot on the stage during the event; they had always fallen short of just getting on the docket. If your band was looking to be signed to a label Hexfest was the show you wanted to play. Agents from labels would go to these events to find fresh talent and Millie could feel it in her bones that this year was finally going to be the year Sirens made it.

Millicent played Bass guitar and sung lead vocals. Salem had gone to school with Millie although they had been a few years ahead of her. Music and Wicca connected the two of them so they decided to start a band.

Salem played the lead guitar and sung backup. They were a lot taller then Millie – a 6’1” to Millie’s 5’2” – and dressed a lot more punk then anyone else in the band. They tended to dress ambiguously as a way to prove that gender was an outdated form of society. Millie remembered them saying something about being genderqueer one night when the band had gotten a little too drunk during a bonding moment; no one else in the band cared what Salem decided to be – the band would accept Salem and if anyone said anything about them the whole band would pile on the offender and beat them to a pulp. Not respecting someone’s gender identity was totally _not_ punk.

Misty, a bubbly blonde who seemed to dress more cheerleader then the rest of the band, played the drums. She had joined the band from the Coven Salem was apart of when Salem had asked if they knew anyone who played the drums. As a drummer, Misty’s imagine clashed considerably. She did, however, idolize Rodger Taylor – which lead to her being one of the better drummers that Salem had looked through when making the band several years ago.

The final member was Jess. She was a rough talking, hard walking, kick you in the face if you were being an asshole type of girl. Millie had met her when Jess had walked into _The Third Eye_ when she had first moved to town. Conversation went from one thing to another and before Jess could say ‘blessed be’ she had a job at _The Third Eye_ and had joined Sirens as their keyboard and synth player.

Salem’s apartment wasn’t much – New York never played fast and loose with living space. It’s living room was only separated from the kitchen by the couch that sat in the middle of the walkway. A bed was pushed into the corner by a window with a curtain strung up across the bed’s nook space to be pulled across to give off a sense of privacy. The bathroom was a closet sized space that only one person could fit in at a time; Salem’s solution to lack of mirrors for stage makeup had been to hang up more mirrors around the tiny space of the apartment.

“Finally! The baby has arrived.” Millie heard Jess call from inside the bathroom.

“I’m not that young.” Millie replied, placing her guitar case and bag down on the couch. “Though I am young enough that they might not let me into the Hexfest bar. I don’t turn twenty-one for another five months.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve thought of that.” Salem said, sticking their head out from around the curtain. “The bar doesn’t ask the bands to show ID unless you order a drink. If you really want a beer or something I could order it for you.”

Millie started to go through her backpack to pull out the outfit she was going to change into. “Nah. I find drinking does weird things to my vocals. I don’t want to ruin our chances because I wanted to get buzzed.”

“That’s, like, a totally fair point.” Misty said, coming out of the kitchen, fully ready for the show that was to start several hours from now.

Walking over to the kitchen, Millie pulled the door like screen across so she could change with a little bit of privacy. “I never know how you get ready so fast Misty. It’s like you step out of a cloning booth and you’re good to go.”

Salem snorted. “We should call you Dolly instead.”

“What, like the country singer?” Misty asked, completely confused.

“Sure. That’s what they meant.” Jess said, aggressively putting on her eyeliner.

It wasn’t long before Millie stepped out from behind the makeshift changing area – more of her tattoos were on display in this outfit. It was a tiny crop top that had a large image of a pentacle on it melded with a moon that had flowers streaming from the back half of the moon and onto the rest of the shirt. She wore fishnets that went up a little past her navel under a pair of low rise black jean shorts that were frayed on the bottom. Her shoes had stayed the same as before – a pair of platformed combat boots that looked well worn.

“So what were we thinking for the set? We get about seven songs before the next band goes.” Salem called out from behind the curtain.

Millie moves over to the mirror in the living room to put on her makeup for tonight. It would end up looking like she burst out of Hel ready to sing the house down. “Last years bands that got signed did a mix of covers and their own original music. I think we should do a mix.”

“And?” Jess said from the bathroom bitingly. “You going to enlighten us or not?”

“I was thinking we start out with The Immigrant Song – really blast them out of the water before doing Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air and I’m Gonna Put A Spell On You. Then we go into Welcome to Valhalla followed by Never Trust The Fae and then end with The Show Must Go On.” Millie finished applying the eyeliner to her eyes before taking the palms of her hands and rubbing the makeup out towards the side of her head.

“Sandwiching our songs between covers? And ending the show with Queen? You sure?” Salem asked, now stepping out from the curtain looking like they were a part of a biker gang who just got out of a mosh pit.

“It opens and closes with songs that are known and gives any agent a good litmus test for our original work.” Millie moved on to looking for some lipstick. “Besides – who doesn’t love Queen?”

The bar was a lot bigger then any of the ones Sirens had played in before. The stage was raised higher then the ones they had played on before and to Millie it looked like it was an actual professional stage. There weren’t any people at the venue other then the staff who would be supervising the show and taking care of the bar. Millie noticed they all wore matching black t-shirts with the logo of the bar on them.

Salem was jittering as they whipped their head around the room and they looked at the bar. “I can’t believe we actually get to play here! This is where so many rockers got their start and here we are – playing a show at _The Burbon Room_!” Salem took a hold of Millie’s shoulders and shook them.

Millie felt like they were going to get whiplash.

“Like, where’s the back room? I like totally want to meet the other bands.” Misty said as she tried to find the entrance to the back.

Jess and Salem took off after Misty as she wandered away. Millie was left looking up at the stage – a feeling of pride swelling inside her. Sirens had made it here through their own talent and they were going to put on a show that the people at Hexfest were going to remember.

The venue provided the bigger equipment on the stage so there wouldn’t have to be a switch out of bands that would take too long. A set of drums with the logo of the bar sat in the back centre of the stage; amps were set up on the far ends of either side. There were different mic stands all set up on the stage – around three or so visible ones – that were provided in case there was more then one vocalist. It was one of the more professional set ups Millie had ever seen.

“Enjoying the view?” A strange feminine voice said.

Millie jumped and quickly turned to the side. A woman had snuck up on her. She was fairly tall and had blonde curly hair all piled up into an updo. She wore what looked to be a fancy business suit that was perfectly tailored to fit her. Millie’s mouth went dry. “Are you one of the agents? I didn’t think you would be here yet.”

The woman chuckled. “You could say that. There is a contest itself here tonight and the winners are going to receive a box said to have magical energy. It is said that only someone with a match aura can open it.”

Millie’s face scrunched in confusion. “That seems like a silly price for a music show. Hexfest usually never has a ‘winner’. It’s not a talent show.”

“It’s a sort of. Change. To the show. If I recall correctly, this will be the first time it is being held here. Different venues have different rules.” The woman fully turned to face Millie. “I am looking to sign whoever wins onto a label in exchange for the box. I have a good feeling about your band.”

The woman handed a card to Millie before walking away. Millie looked at the card and it seemed like the font magically appeared across the card stock; a flowing script in shimmering silver read _Freya Queen_ and underneath it was a holographic font that seemed to shoot out in rainbow colours that said _Bifrost Records_. Millie shoved the card into her pocket and made her way quickly to the backstage area - where ever that was.

The show itself was a major rush. Millie never thought she would get the experience of standing on a stage above a large crowd in the spotlight playing her heart out. The crowd seemed to love their music – she noted how they lost their collective minds at end when Millie focused on belting out Queen and channeling Freddie as best she could. Even if the band didn’t get a contract tonight Millie was sure the clout they would get from the collective of people here tonight would help boost their fans and get them on the road to another contract opportunity eventually.

The bands that had played Hexfest, including Sirens, were in the backstage area speaking with the agents who had come to see the show – a sort of after party with networking added in. Salem, Jess, and Misty were all talking with different agents leaving Millie to sit and avoid most of the bargaining. She might have been the lead singer but the other band members knew more about the industry then she did.

One of the organizers of the event made their way over to her. They held probably one of the strangest boxes Mille has ever seen. “You’re from Sirens, correct?” They asked. Millie nodded. They handed her an antique looking box with some sort of runes carved in the wood. “Here. A gift from the venue to their favourite performers of the night.”

Millie reaches out and took the box in her hands looking at the organizers confused. “Why would they give us an old box?”

“Lord knows.” Another of the organizers snorted. “The owner is _weird_ but knows his rock.”

“Uh… yeah.” Millie said, standing up and inching away from the people in suits. “I gotta get back to my band.” She backed away from them a few steps before turning and walking quickly towards the door that lead outside. Millie took out her phone and texted Salem one handed as she walked out the door leading to the alley outside.

going home. c u later. <Vanilli>

She closed her phone and put it into her pocket without waiting for a response. Millie had walked home hundreds of times in the early morning hours of New York and knew how to defend herself. She knew she would have to text Salem when she got home so they knew Millie had gotten home safe but the rest of Sirens would be so busy talking shop with all the agents inside that they wouldn’t check their phones until much later.

Millie stood in the alley for a moment looking at the strange box. “So you are what that weird lady wanted. I wonder what’s so important about you.” Millie’s hands traced over the runes as she eyed the latch. She flipped the latch and started to open the box.

“Stop!” A cry rang out.

The cry startled Millie – it was close enough to be directed at her and sounded much like the lady from before. As Millie jumped in fright her hands twitched and the box was opened fully. A harsh light left the inside of the box and all Millie could see was the white of the blinding light. She felt her skin start to heat up and soon she felt like she was on fire; Millie let out a cry of pain and dropped the box.

But it was too late.

“Heimdall now!” The lady called, grabbing on to Millie’s shoulders. Millie didn’t see the woman reach down and grab the box.

The flash of light seemed to glow brighter and Millie shut her eyes to try and avoid going blind. The pain she felt soon became too much and she fell into the lady’s arms, unconscious.


	2. Chapter Two

When Millie awoke she had never felt more like she had fallen through the looking glass. She was alone in a dim room lit only by dim glowing lights that seemed sealed inside the walls. The room was golden and if Millie didn’t know better she would have said the entire room was made of gold. She was laying down in what appeared to be a strange mix of a medical bed and a real bed. It was definitely not like any hospital she had ever seen before.  
Carefully Millie moved over to the side of the bed and swung her legs off the side. She was still wearing her clothes from before which she was thankful for. That meant she hadn’t been through any MRI’s or the like as of yet. Millie didn’t want her mother to have to pay for any hospital expense – the cost alone could cause the store and her family to go bankrupt; they had been safe from the recession so far and Millie didn’t want to be the one who caused her family to lose everything.

Her boots were next to the table at the side of the bed next to her backpack. She gathered both and made sure to check her pocket for her phone. Finding it right where she left it Millie took out her phone and flipped it open to check and see if Salem had texted her back; lord knows that Salem would be worried enough that Millie didn’t send a text saying she got home.

Looking at the screen showing no new messages started to worry Millie. She started to go through her texts to see if there was anything she missed but nothing new showed up. Millie started to text to Salem as fast as she could, trying to get out a response. It wouldn’t send. Millie tried three more times to send a text with the same result. In her panic she tried to call her mother, then Salem, then anyone on her contacts. Each call was met with a dial tone that Millie knew meant the call wasn’t going through.

She turned off her phone and threw it into her bag. Wherever she was certainly wasn’t good. That weird agent lady must have brought her somewhere that lacked any connection to the outside world; the room certainly looked like something Millie would see at a ren faire or something. Deciding she didn’t want to be a part of this any longer, Millie picked up her shoes and put her backpack on before tiptoeing out of the room.

There was a large door on one end; Millie had a hard time opening it quietly but was able to open it enough so that she could squeeze through the small opening she made into the hall. The hall itself was filled with high arches and was painted the same gold as the room she had awoken in. It was amazing that the gold paint held a sort of shimmer in the light coming off of the strange lighting fixtures and Millie was rightfully impressed. It must have been hard to get the paint to be just the right consistency for the effect to be glittering as it was. 

Millie crept down the hall, slightly in her bare feet – socks quieting what would have been the slap of her bare feet on the seemingly marble floor. She wasn’t sure where she was going but all she knew is that she needed to get out before some nurse or doctor caught her and forced her to show ID and attempt to get her insurance. Luckily Millie didn’t carry any kind of identification in her wallet and it only held cash; Clementine Russell instilled many things into her children and Y2K fear mixed with the recession had been one of them (and as a whole the family still didn’t quite trust mixing money with technology). The hospital – if that’s what this creepy no cell service area was - probably wouldn’t be able to track someone without any information about them.

The hall seemed to go on forever with its ostentatious archways and too big doors. The glimmer of the walls has started to feel tacky a few moments ago and Millie was ready to break into a sprint to get out of this building faster. The end of the hall seemed to appear out of nowhere; Millie figured it was because everything had a uniformity to it and blended together.

Footsteps from down the hall startled Millie. She let out a soft squeak before ducking behind one of the pillars. She didn’t want to look but the sound of clanking metal and marching footsteps confused her enough to take a small peek.

It was strange. The people that were marching down the hall looked more like a bad history movie with robes and armour; Millie couldn’t believe that the people she was seeing were real let alone resemble something her brother would watch on TV. There was only several of them; Millie was certain that she could sneak by without them seeing her once they passed by.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A voice said into her ear – a whisper covered in an accent she couldn’t place.  
Millie twirled around, back landing flat against the pillar and turning to face who had spoken in her ear. He was taller then her and wore the same type of clothes as the marching men and women but it was in more of a green and gold and looked less like a uniform and more like what she could assume a pompous noble would wear in whatever fantasy setting she had found herself in. He stood straight and inched back slightly so he was still close but wasn’t towering over her. A smirk sat proudly on his face as he looked at Millie – her face clearly showing a mix of confusion and terror.

She took all of a second to take in this man before her body jolted into gear. Millie feigned to go to her right and around the pillar and the man reached out to grab her but she turned left to throw him off and was able to wriggle out of his reach. With bare feet slapping against the golden looking marble as she sprinted down the hall the mass of guards seemed to notice her. Without looking behind her Millie ran at her full speed and could take a guess that the man, as well as the guards, were following her. 

Taking turns at random as a way to throw off her pursuers was a bad idea with a 50/50 shot at actually helping her escape from this golden prison but Millie was going to continue her escape no matter if she got lost or not. If this was more then some strange hospital Millie had seen enough mid-afternoon crime TV to know some general basics about being a captive (and that at most they don’t usually make it past a handful of days). 

The majority of the footsteps chasing her seemed to die off after what seemed like hours. Millie hadn’t been much into exercise to begin with so she was tiring quickly with the drop in adrenaline. Turning to look she saw the man in green still giving her chase; Millie took one of her boots and tossed it as hard as she could at the man. He saw it coming and dodged – but didn’t see the second as it flew through the air and hit him square in the jaw. It caused him to stumble back in surprise as Millie took advantage of the distraction and sprinted down the hall and around another corner.

Those were her favourite boots but once she was out of here Millie was sure she could thrift another similar pair.   
Millie turned the corner and skidded to a halt. The hallway she had run into had no wall on one side and was just open arches that looked out into a vast cityscape. It reminded Millie of what an Advanced Pompeii would look like if it had gotten technology instead of a destructive volcano. She grabbed the pillar a bit in disbelief and mostly to stop herself from tumbling over the edge. 

The man in green who had been chasing her stormed around the corner. He held up one of the boots Millie had thrown in her direction as if to scold her before he saw the disbelief painted across her face. He slid over to her side instead and offered her the boot. “Not quite what you were expecting, is it?”

He watched her stammer her way through a response. “Everything is just so – wow. I don’t recognize any of the plants – are those people on a flying… I don’t know what but they’re flying!”

Millie looked over at him with wide eyes. He had a slight smirk on his face when he spoke again. “Well, dear boot-throwing lady; Welcome to Asgard.”

“You have got to be shitting me.” Millie said in disbelief. “I can’t be in Asgard.”

The man chuckled, holding out a hand for Millie to take. She reached out and grabbed his hand, and he took her hand and wrapped it under his arm; Millie felt her head spinning. “Wether you believe it or not, my shoeless maiden, you are on Asgard. I do not know why mother decided to bring you back from Midgard but she did.” He gave Millie a kind pat on her hand as he started to lead her away from the edge overlooking the city. “Let us get you back to her now shall we?”

He didn’t stop to wait for Millie to reply as he led her away. She was too dumbfounded herself to even bother with resisting going where he was taking her. Everything was too weird – the gold she had thought was painted started to look more real; comparing that to the vast cityscape she had just witnessed left Millie in a state of shock.

“So-” Millie started, “Odin and all the Norse mythology. That’s real?”

He chuckled. “It would appear to be so.”

“And who are you?” Millie made sure to look at his face, to make sure she could get a proper read on his answer.

“I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard.” He said, his face going stiff. Millie took that to mean he wasn’t used to people not knowing who he was; must be a royalty thing.

Millie looked up at him in disbelief. “You’re shitting me. No fucking way.” She threw her head back and laughed.   
He – Loki – looked at her in pure confusion. “I do not understand what is quite funny on the matter of who I am.”

Millie tried to rain in her giggles, but was having a hard time. “My friend. Salem. They – oh my god – they like fully worship you!” She took a moment to take a few wheezing breaths. “Like their whole alter has a full ass section to give Loki offerings.”

“I was not aware people on Midgard still worshiped us.” Loki said. He seemed almost wistful.

“Oh my god. Does that mean the others exist as well?” Millie dug her bare heels into the ground to stop, but Loki kept tugging her along regardless. “Shit my mother is going to kill me I haven’t put out any offerings on the family alter in weeks!”

“As far as I am aware we have not dealt in the realm of Midgard for millennia – let alone any other so called gods we would have run into.” He said, quite smug.

Millie blew out air through her lips harshly – the noise making Loki twist his face up in distaste. “Well either way Salem is going to absolutely lose their mind when I get home.” She took out her phone and quickly, snapped a photo of both herself and Loki. The bright light made his eyes hurt. As Loki tried to blink out the sudden light Millie kept on rambling. 

“Aw, I’m not in the photo much – but I got a good one of you!” She turned the phone screen in his direction. On the device it showed an image of himself, somehow both wide-eyed and squinting due to the bright light. Below his confused face was a cut off image of the girl with him. Mainly her hair took up most of the bottom frame with one of her eyes just barely in the corner.

“What sort of thing is that?” Loki was intrigued. What had Midgard been up to since they had left?

“My phone?” Millie asked, shaking the flip phone in her hand in question. Loki nodded. “It’s a way we can talk to each other over like. Big distances. It also has a camera for taking photos. I don’t have any signal here so I can’t send any messages or call anyone but I can take some photos to show them where I’ve been.”

Loki looked at her – to Millie it looked like she had just become some type of prey. “This sort of device is common on Midgard?”

“Oh more now then usual.” Millie decided to push back the thoughts he was causing to swim in her mind. The more information she could dump the faster they would get to wherever they were walking and the faster Millie could get home. “Things like this have really taken a jump in the last few years. Like I remember having to use dial-up not to long ago and have it block up the phone lines but now we have these cellphones with their own plans and I can use internet without clogging up the landlines.” She waved the flip phone in her hands before putting it back into a pocket. “My dad used to have this absolute brick of a phone he would take with him on jobs so my mom could always get in touch with him no matter where the job took him.”

“May I?” He asked. Loki’s voice was gentle and it put Millie at ease. She placed the phone in his hand and he examined it. “It is so primitive. More advanced then the last time I was on Midgard but still a technology in infancy.”

Irritation snaked its way up Millie’s spine as she reached out to try and snatch the phone back. Loki dodged her with ease. Turning her momentum, Millie smacked him on the chest – though it didn’t look like it effected him much. “If you’re going to just insult my technology then you don’t deserve to have it.” 

Loki held the phone above his head and Millie had to jump to try and reach it. He was tall enough that he could keep it just out of her reach. “You know,” he said casually, “we have much more advanced ways to speak with our allies across the nine realms. What good is your so called phone when it can not even reach Midgard from here?”

Millie was jumping the best she could but Loki seemed to anticipate where she would try and come from and her phone would always be just out of reach. The smirk on his face just made Millie angrier as the seconds ticked by. With a spark of rage Millie brought up her knee into, what was usually, a impact area on men that brought a significant amount of pain. When Millie had done so before the man in question had keeled over in pain and stayed on the ground long after herself and Salem had gotten away. Loki leaned over and he let out a soft ‘oof’ that Millie only heard because she was so close to him. His arms came down as a reflex and his grip loosened; Millie took the chance and grabbed her phone from his hands and darted out of his reach. 

Loki straightened and glared at her. His face had been teasing and playful earlier – maybe with a hint of something else for a moment. Now, all Millie saw was a calm rage. He made to take a step towards her and Millie wasn’t sure she would be able to outrun him now; knowing that he was a god of all things and the fact that she was extremely far from home.

“Loki.”

Millie saw him stiffen at the authoritative female voice. It sounded like the woman had scolded him into next week with just his name by the look on his face. He turned around slowly and held his arms out in an attempt to show that he hadn’t been about to do something aggressive in Millie’s general direction. “Mother! What a surprise. We were just heading to you.”

The grin he was attempting to show the woman could be heard in his voice and Millie wasn’t impressed. She leaned over to view the woman who had spoken – and was struck with how familiar she looked.

“You’re the record lady – From before the show!” Millie yelled out in accusation. Her finger was pointed out towards the woman as she stood at an angle. Then, she was his with a realization. She looked between Loki and the woman before shrieking out. “Mother!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me about my writing! I have a tumblr dedicated to this ao3 account. I also have a Twitter.
> 
> https://blu-enby.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter is @Blu_Enby


End file.
